Drama Drama Drama
by Wolf Chick 14
Summary: a Jareth/oc story. I am in drama and our class does a play based on Labyrinth and I am cast as sarah. i practice and i wish my self away .
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class today we will be starting our next play which will be based off of the movie _Labyrinth_. So that you get the gist of the play we will watch the movie today."

About 2 hours later

I have to be Sarah I thought to my self. Of and by the way I am Izabellah. Iz for short.

My teacher Mrs. Brown said, "Auditions will be tomorrow after school. Here are the scripts."

I grabbed my script and I ran home and in to my room and I started practicing my lines. The next day I was uber nervous. I barely got through my classes. Just my luck I was the last person to try out.

I sat and waited and waited and waited and finally it was my turn. When I went on to the stage I thought I saw some one sitting in the back row playing with an orb and I automatically thought of Jareth. Well duh. I just spent the whole night reading the labyrinth script.

I just did my audition thinking I was seeing things. Mrs. Brown said, "I will but up the list in three days. Needless to say I practically went insane in those 3 days.

When she finally put up the list I was the first one there. I read the list and I freaked out not only am I Sarah but my enemy is the old junk lady. H ahaahhHhahahahaha. This is going to be a great play.

AN: I will write in small chapters if its ok.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own labyrinth. Got, it good.

When I finally got home I ran downstairs to my mom's room and screamed, "I'm Sarah. I got the best part ever and I am going for a walk, peace." I ran down the hill and into the forest or as I call it my secret home. I walked along the path that I only know to the area by the creek I got out my script and I started to practice. "I WISH...I WISH!" I pause for the goblins lines.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take Child of mine far away from me." Pause, "oh stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take me away." Pause "I wish...I wish..."

"I wish the goblins would take me away … Right now. "

Iz sees a huge flash of lighting and hears laughter from the other side of the creek.

"Who's there? Show your self!"

Someone, who couldn't be any one but Jerath King of the goblins, walked out from behind a tree.

"Well, what do we have here? Someone who wished them selves away, maybe?"

"What I was just practicing for my play. I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't. But what's said is said. You must come with me."

"You mean to the labyrinth?"

"Where else, Izabellah. Catch" He said as he tossed a crystal in the air. Iz reaches out to grab it and as soon as her fingers touch it she is in the castle beyond the goblin city.

AN: I will write in short chapters cause I Have ADD and I cant concentrate for long.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn you, Jareth. I hate your guts. My family. They must be so scared."

"Izabellah, Don't defy me. There is no way out for a wished away, even one who wished themselves away."

"But Sarah got Toby back?"

"Izabellah, That is just a story. There is no way out. The wisher away must deal with the consequences."

Izabellah stalks around the throne room and kicks a random goblin right out of a window. "God this place is disgusting. Foul." She says with a retch.

"Do not insult my castle; I admit it may be unclean"

"Unclean, it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a millennia."

Jareth raises his hand but thinks better of it and instead waves it a bit and the throne room is much cleaner.

"If I am stuck here where do I stay?"

"Follow me." Jareth starts to lead her through many hallways and through dozens of doorways.

"How the hell will I find my way any where?"

"After you stay here for a while you will be able to transport yourself where ever you go. Until then just say where you want to go into that crystal and you will be there. I can make it into a necklace if wish? Besides that my chambers are right across the hall"

"Please, what shall I wear?"

"There are clothes in the closet there. They should all be your size. You might want to change. You stand out horribly. The bathroom is in there."

"Thank you. You are being surprisingly nice."

"Remember, the Jareth in the movie is not real. We might have a few similarities but we are not the same."

"Right sorry I forgot."

"It is fine see you at dinner. It is in the great hall." In a burst to wind he disappeared.


End file.
